1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a lawn and garden debris scooping and removal equipment and related methods.
2. Background
Yard waste removal is an age old issue for the homeowner/grounds keeper. Endless tasks, wind driven debris, errant pets, seasonal clean-up all require raking/sweeping and pick-up removal by a dedicated persistent individual. It is the rare instance when all of the yard debris requiring removal can be merely ridden over in some form of automatic conveyance that miraculously deposits everything to be removed neatly into readily disposable bags, collectors, etc. More often than not, old fashioned hands-on work is required. This can be dirty, messy, and slow, not to mention physically taxing with the repeated back bending twisting, etc. Other known solutions to lawn and garden debris removal either do not prevent the user from directly contacting the debris, or are not as efficient in the lifting of debris.